Recoil results from forces generated by the gases that propel a projectile, such as a bullet, out of the barrel of a firearm. Typically, firearms include recoil systems to manage and harness energy from the recoil. These recoil systems, however, may be large and cumbersome. Accordingly, there is a need for a firearm recoil system that enables the firearm to be configured without a rearward recoil spring, buffer, and buffer tube, thereby reducing the overall length and weight of the firearm.